Change
by olivia.parkings
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha after failing to bring Sasuke back... First Naruto Story- please Review Made By Me And My cousin! My cousin Is Half German And Half English!
1. Failure

Failure

Hi there! So I had this weird idea of Naruto being an 'Onii-san' and Sasuke being a handsome badass. So- just the usual thoughts of a freaky writer ^^

I hope you like it! The beginning will be a bit sad, thought…

Prologue: Failure

He felt cold raindrops piercing through his skin like some senbon-needles. Poking his still tensed muscles and waking him up again. His whole body hurt, like it was on fire… What it actually was some minutes ago as he was fighting Sasu-

SASUKE!

He tried to pick himself up from the mud, but had to lean back again as black points appeared in front of his eyes. Naruto's sense of balance was thrown off like that of a drunk. What the heck happened?!

He remembered Sakura begging him to bring Sasuke back to the village. He remembered Sasuke and him speaking about family, about going back to Konoha. He remembered them fighting!

Naruto hoped it was a dream. Slowly his hand went up to his chest. He felt it. Sasuke really pushed his Chidori through him, leaving a little scar close to his heart. He really wanted to kill him. Get rid of him like some-

Naruto shook his head, even though it made him flinch in pain. It wasn't good to think about something like that. It would only cause him more grief.

Slowly, and really carefully, Naruto opened his eyes again just to see a bunch of gray clouds crying down on him. He sat up again, but not as fast as before, and started to stretch his muscles slightly. The sound of dropping water grew fainter and the raining slowly stopped.

Naruto watched his surroundings- a lot of rocks and destroyed trees were scattered around him and some craters changed the landscape completely. Where there was once a huge waterfall, now- there was a gigantic lake. The statues of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha weren't able to be recognized ever again and the little forest nearby was half cut down.

Carefully, to not cause him any more pain than necessary, Naruto got back on his feet.

Cling!

He looked down- just to see a headband lying upside down in front of him. It couldn't be his own. Naruto's was still tied up on his forehead. So it could only be… Sasuke's?

Slowly he picked it up and turned it around just to see the Konoha symbol with a vertical line cutting through it. Showing that it belonged to a missing-nin.

"Naruto"

He turned around to see his sensei, Kakashi, who was panting heavily- his ninken Pakkun sitting next§ to him with concern in his eyes.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto just looked down. How could he tell his sensei that he could not stop Sasuke, when Sakura, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Bushy Eyebrows- heck, even Akamaru believed in him getting Sasuke back? How could he let them all down? He should have done better!

"Gone", said Naruto simply without looking up, "I could not stop him… I was- I WAS TO WEAK!"

He clenched his fists and felt blood running from where his nails or even the headband cut into his skin. Slowly he looked up and saw Kakashi's calm but sorrowful face. He shook his head and looked back to Sasuke's old headband. Even though he felt pretty weak, the pain started to leave and Kyuubi was already beginning to heal his non-critical wounds.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto," said Kakashi and stepped forward "Let'sreturn§ to the village. As far as I am informed, Neji and Choji could still die from their wounds."

Naruto grew concern for both of them and just nodded. The longer they stayed away, the more people would believe them to be fatally wounded as well. He should not cause any more worries than necessary.

Kakashi nodded to Pakkun and the ninken vanished with a "Bye pup." Then he went over to Naruto to try to help him jump through the trees, but Naruto just turned away.

He did not want anybody near him. He did not want Kakashi to see the grief in his eyes. He did not want him or anybody else to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Because it just was. He could have pumped more chakra in his last attack. His Rasengan was far from being as strong as he trained it, but he wasn't willing to hurt Sasuke.

The moment he had realized, he could add more chakra in his Rasengan, he felt scared about accidently killing Sasuke. But at least that leftover chakra seemed to have mixed with Kyuubi's again, to heal his wounds. He wasn't sure if Sasuke's juin would have done the same to him. What would have happened?

As Naruto thought about all these different possibilities, he failed to notice the medic-nins who caught up with Kakashi, asking him if Naruto was all right. They were still scared of the so called 'demon brat' and felt a lot safer behind him, next to a jonin.

Konoha, Gate, about five hours later

Even thought all of them were tired, they reached Konoha by the early morning. As Kakashi spoke with the two chunin at the southern gate, Naruto just slipped through the so called 'village security' and hurried to the hospital- ignoring all the heinous looks he received.

He nearly jumped through the door by entering the hospital and just took off to the reception, where a blond medic-nin sat. She gave him a disapproving look before signing some papers.

"I need to know where Choji Akimichi and Neji Hyuuga are." Naruto told her, while trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Then I need your name." she just said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Pardon"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sorry, I didn't seem to understand you there"

"Na-Ru-To U-Zu-Ma-Ki!" he repeated, putting as much pronunciation as possible in every syllable and at the same time clenching his fist, so as to not yell throughout the whole hospital.

"Geez! You don't need to yell into my face, mister! So- what were their names again?"

It's just as always- so just stay calm, just stay calm, he reminded himself, So take a deep breath and ask again with a smile on your face.

"Choji Akimichi and Neji Hyuuga, my sensei said they would be critically wounded. I know you hate me like nearly everybody else in this village, but I do not have any damn moment to waste if they really could die. And if you really hate me, you could get rid of me by just telling me, where they are."

The woman looked him over, skeptical. Naruto could nearly see her thinking what to reply to that blunt statement. It did not fit the usual Naruto-clown.

"Down the hallway and on the left is the Akimichi-boy. The Hyuuga should be either on the next room or on the right hand side."

"Thank you!" Naruto followed the description and soon found Shikamaru sitting in front of the room to the left, Temari of the Sand next to him, giving said person a long stare. He could not help but feel weird. Something did not seem to be 'normal'.

It took him a moment to notice that it was Shikamaru's face –or to be more exact, what was in his eyes. Tears.

"Shikamaru." Naruto spoke quietly, Mister Troublesome looked up and quickly wiped the tears away. Naruto decided to do not speak about these tears. Not that he would deny them, but did somebody die? Who? Choji? Neji? Both?

Shikamaru seemed to notice his worry, but before he could say something Temari did.

"Both, Choji and Neji, are still in critical condition. Tsunade-sama did her best, but we don't know if it will be enough. That Kiba and his noisy pet are nearly fine again, thanks to Shizune and my brother. Lee will be fine in no time- after his intoxication," which just got a weird look from Naruto, but Temari continued, "And as for your smart cookie, he just got a broken finger- so how are you?"

"Wait, what are you even doing here?", replied Naruto. Totally ignoring her question.

"She and her brothers were the reinforcement troops from Suna. Without them we would have some more people in these rooms and-"

He stopped. One of the red lights above the doors was turned off and all three of them looked to the left room. The door slowly opened and Tsunade walked out, followed by three other medic-nins. All of them with tired expressions on their faces. As she looked up, her experienced eyes looked them over to find any more wounds, her hemophobia would have to deal with.

After realizing that they were fine, a smile appeared on her face, reminding her why they were here themselves.

"He will be fine."

These four words seemed to be a miracle for Shikamaru. He nodded in relief and sent a silent prayer to Kami to thank him. It was one of these good messages he wished for and actually received. Naruto felt relieved to hear that at least Choji would be back soon.

"I will check on Neji; you should start with your report Shikamaru and Naruto, did you get checked?"

"I feel fine, Obaa-san." Naruto replied but quickly stepped away to get as much distant as possible between him and those evil eyes.

"Just get it done!" she hurried in the other room and the other medic-nins followed, with a little gap between them, and shot angry looks at Naruto.

After the door closed, Shikamaru mumbled a "Hai" and put his hands in his face. After some seconds of silence he just added a little "Troublesome" to it and looked half-happy, half-crying at them.

"Naruto, you really should get a checkup. I don't want you to overstress your body, or sit here if you are poisoned, or if you have any further injuries. Make sure Sasuke gets a checkup as well," he advised like a chunin normally would do.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked at Shikamaru with concern in his eyes "I could not stop him... I am sorry," he said.

Shikamaru sat there in silent for some seconds, before he shook his head.

"Can't help it. We should have done better…"

Naruto just nodded and put Sasuke's headband next to Shikamaru. He went back down the hallway. Shikamaru was right… and wrong. They did their best, but him? Naruto could not do his job right- it was his fault, not theirs!

He left the hospital, leaving a confused blond medic at the reception. As he walked through the village, he felt the villager's hate directed at him. It was like they already heard about his latest mission and could not forgive him for not 'saving' the last Uchiha. So he just jumped over the rooftops, fleeing those hatred-filled eyes.

He got home and just threw himself into the bed- wanting to flee this world... or was it really the world?

"You are pathetic."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a gigantic fox, who was sitting behind a huge gate in the middle of a sewer. They locked eyes with each other and just stood there, thinking about, what happened in their fight with Sasuke and his juin.

"The seal broke partly. You could have killed us both, you know that brat?" Kyuubi yelled.

"That explains your gate." Naruto replied calmly as he inspected the old, rusty gate, which was wide enough open for him to step inside.

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? WHAT DO YOU EVEN THINK, WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING WITH?! YOU ARE BARELY AN INSECT TO ME! AN INSECT THAT I HATE WITH ALL MY HEART! YOU-"

"Cut it, please." Naruto said quietly. If it would not be for Kyuubi's sensitive ears, he would not have heard it. But the demand did not make him shut. It was the "please." He never heard that from Naruto before, or even from any other human being. It was always like "Holy! Run for your lives!" or "A Monster!" or his favorite 'How much sake did I drink again?' But the word "please?" What was the meaning of this?

"I don't want to fight with you. As I fought Sasuke, I felt your feelings. They were as human, as everyone else. You aren't really a demon with all your heart, are you?"

For once in his whole life- he was stunned. Left without words in front of a thirteen-old! Barely a kit and he, Kyuubi no Yoko, did not know what to reply at all. All his arguments were just gone, after looking in his pure blue eyes.

He noticed his feelings? Everybody else denied that he even had'feelings' till now. Everybody else would run away from him. Everybody else would just say he was more evil and heinous than it was possible without further proof.

In the distant they could hear water dropping down from the ceiling. It seemed like the time stopped. Then Kyuubi no Yoko smiled. He didn't smirked or did one of these fake smiles Naruto carried through Konoha nearly every single day.

He just, well, smiled.

"So, what do you want, kit. You aren't here for any chakra or a kekkei genkai. And you aren't here for any of my specialties." he said while sitting down in his cage.

Thousand questions shot through Naruto's head but he ignored them and sat down as well.

"I need some advice… Kyuubi-san," Naruto said watching him closely.

The same night, Neji survived his shot in the chest, and Tsunade said he would be better in at least two weeks- same for Choji. Afterwards she sent Sakura, her new apprentice to Naruto to get him to her office in the Hokage-tower. But he already was there.

He handed over two scrolls, one for her, the other one for Sakura, so she would know, he felt sorry for not bringing Sasuke back like he promised, but he would try again.

He bowed before her and requested a training journey. He wanted to leave, but stay a Konoha-shinobi for now. He needed time to think about what happened- alone. Not with any of this villagers close by. And not with any Anbus, Jiraiya or Kakashi watching over him.

He said he would still leave either way- even as nuke-nin if he had to.

Before dawn Naruto Uzumaki left Konoha with the promise to come back…

YEAH! How was it? It's my first all-English story… so:

PLEASE! Tell me how it was, please!

Thank you!

PS My mother tongue is German… so… there could be a lot of writing mistakes, I don't have a beta-reader. ^^° Help is appreciated.

PPS I'm not sure with the title yet… If you guys have any ideas, I would love to read them ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Well… Every Month Thing

Konoha, Hokage Tower, about eight years later.

Tsunade didn't know what to do any more. Most likely she would rather just take out a bottle of sake and drink herself unconscious then do all that paper work. Why was she the Hokage of Konoha again? Ah, yes... Because of that baka, Naruto, who didn't even bother to stay in said village.

With a sigh she put down another form and looked over all the piles of work. There were mission and hospital reports to look through, the letters of the other kages, who could not come up with the place of the chunin exam, other reports from the ANBU, and last but not least, a whole bunch of other troublesome papers.

Long story short- it was hell on earth... worse than her bad luck in gambling§...

With another defeated sigh she grabbed the next§ paper - a village close to Kusagakure was complaining about attacks... again. Tsunade was close to tearing that form into shreds.

Did these villages made fun of them? That was the umpteenth case of attacks in the same area. She had already sent countless teams down there, just to read in the mission reports that everything was totally fine and that they did not find§ any bandits - at all! Why did these villages keep complaining if nothing was wrong? Were they bored? Was it some kind of joke? If it was, it also was a pretty long and annoying one. Who would have the patience to send these forms after almost ten years?

Time and again, some ninjas still got ambushed on their way back home by Oto-nins. Konoha's shinobi could not recover properly form their fight against Orochimaru some years ago. Sure, Suna and Konoha worked together, but they didn't live§ just down the street from each other.

They lost about forty shinobi per year because of these ambushes. She still remembered Ino, Shikamaru and Choji running into her office with a wounded Asuma last month. Tsunade was able to prolong his life for half an hour, to get at least his wife Kurenai, his nephew Konohamaru, and daughter Kemuri into her office to see him. It was a sad good bye. She had cried herself by seeing the despondent and mournful faces… while standing there… helpless. There were times like these, when her hemophobia took over again – and she could not help but shake fearfully…

Asuma Sarutobi had died in her office.

Saying he was going to visit his old man, he had closed his eyes.

Kurenai had stayed by his side until the funeral, causing everybody to worry about her and the unborn child. In the end Shizune had to give her some medicine to make her sleep or she would not have left his gravestone.

Kerumi had been shocked about the loss of her father and ran out crying. Shikamaru had gone after the girl to comfort his goddaughter. Konohamaru just went off training§, followed by Ino and Choji. Tsunade did not know how they trained, but she had to send two teams to the training grounds to repair it… or at least they tried to.

With a last angry glare, she put that form down for now. Tsunade had enough of this. They already sent a small ANBU team there without results. Now she would send at least three of these teams and if they could not bring back any results, she would think about declining Konoha's service to these villages.

Tsunade was just about to get her sake out and take a little break, when her secretary Shizune burst into her office.

"News from Kumogakure- their jinchuriki of the Nibi, Yugito Nii was kidnapped!" she shouted out. "WHAT?" Tsunade yelled, while slamming her hand on the desk and causing the bottle of sake to roll down and break in pieces. The alcoholic drink was spilled over the floor, with a livid Tsunade watching it. Why was it always her?

"You weren't drinking while working, were you, Tsunade-san?" Shizune asked with a fake smile, that the hokage chose to ignore… for now.

"How did this happen? All five nations sent guards to stop Akatsuki, after what happened in Iwa!"

Six years ago, the Tsuchikage Oonoki called a Five-Kage-Summit to get them to work together against Akatsuki. It was a very odd meeting. Nobody had expected that stubborn, old grandpa to ask them to work with any of them, let alone together. But that changed when Iwa's jinchuriki had been kidnapped. Oonoki was… pissed, to put it simply. He wanted to see Akatsuki on their knees. He hated them more than the Fourth Hokage.

After a long and tiring discussion (and several destroyed desks from the Raikage and Tsunade herself), they had decided to share all information concerning Akatsuki with every other hidden village- whether they were friends or enemies. Furthermore they would send guards to Suna, Kumo, Konoha, and Taki to secure the jinchuriki.

That was a huge step forward, but also a depressing one.

Two bijus were already gone and one - being Naruto – unable to find. But fortunately Jiraiya could use his connection to his toad summons. They reversed summon him back and forth - pissing him greatly off – but discovered the Gaki was still fine.

The other kages wanted him back in Konoha at once, but his training journey was signed for at least ten years, in which he could travel throughout the world, without being a nuke-nin. Even thought they put a high pressure on Tsunade, they couldn't do anything legally.

During these last six years, they had improved all the security around the villages, but it didn't help much. Four more jinchuriki got kidnapped, the last being Yugito.

"Gai's reports says they were using the sewers to cover their moves. And they got some seals with blocked Neji's view. The whole village tried to stop them, but failed… Killer Bee was said to be livid. He tried to follow them, but the Raikage could stop him in time." Shizune read from the paper in her hand.

"Only three more…" Tsunade turned to her window and stood up. It was January, the snow covered the roofs, which shinobi didn't use as street-replacement. "We do need him back here. With the Nibi gone, the other villages will put more pressure on us and…"

"But Tsunade-sama! You do remember the council and how everybody treated Naruto here? They can't do anything to us and I don't think he wants to ever come back-"

"But he brought me back- so I should have the right to call him home." she replied with a smirk. "And moreover…" Tsunade looked at the calendar on her desk, smirking "…it's almost time for his annual visit. Even though, he thinks I didn't notice."

Shizune just looked at her with a weird look on her face. Naruto was in Konoha?Annual… Every year?

In a little village between Kusa and Konoha, about a day earlier

There are a lot ways to wake somebody up. First- Open the curtains and let the sun defeat every sleepy head. Second- Let ten alarms go off at once. Third- Empty a bucket with cold water over him. Fourth- Burn some paper and scream as loud as you can "The house is on fire."

Nice possibilities, aren't they? But I don't think the victim of the pranks would like it… or victims in our case.

"AARRGGHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto sat on his bed, his sword Akaimé ready to strike down any enemies that could harm him or his family. He heard somebody cursing next door and some footsteps in the hallway. As fast as he could he stood up and ran to the source of the scream.

He wished he hadn't.

As he reached the room of his 'little sister' who still was shoting some terrified screams into the night, he bumped into Ryouta. So, as they entered the room, they nearly fell down and colored the floor red with both their swords drawn. (1)

Ryouta Senso was a 23-year-old Kenjutsu master from Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country). He wanted to be a samurai, but was the worst compared with his five brothers. Eager to impress everybody and become stronger than his brothers all together, he left his home only with his sword Midori Mimi accompanying him and ten years ago, met Naruto. They trained together and soon Ryouta learned jutsus and other shinobi techniques from Naruto.

They looked confused through the room, only seeing the scared girl on the bed in the, otherwise empty room. Still on guard, they untangled themselves and carefully examined the room.

But everything seemed fine… if somebody ignored the still cursing voice on the end of the hallway. Just then, Natsuki realized her two 'brothers' in the door. Tears went down her frightened face.

Natsuki Yokusei, an eleven-year-old girl was the only survivor of a village near Oto. She was about three years old when shinobi attacked her village to get somebody with the Hontoni kekkei genkai. Somehow her mom was able to hide her from the attackers and as Naruto and Ryouta saw the village, they took her in.

"I am bleeding. Why am I bleeding, nii-san?" she asked, sobbig.

The two males looked at the red bedcover in front of her sister, both having the exact same thought in mind: "Shit, how do I get out of this?"

Just in that moment a third male appeared behind the two who wished they hadn't stood up. Even thought he looked quiet feminine with his long red hair, he was a guy… or to be more exact Shinobu also known as Kyuubi no Yoko.

Upon leaving Konoha, Kyuubi and Naruto had learned not to fight each other. They started to work together and look into the seal, to limit the damage that was made by fighting Sasuke. Naruto discovered pretty fast that Kyuubi used the same language Tayuya did. After they found Natsuki, they made a deal- Naruto needed a teacher and babysitter, while Kyuubi wanted out of the seal.

That ended, after a long argument, several rules, training jutsus, Naruto's sword Akaimé, with a chakra-body for the fox.

"What the f*ck is going on? Can nobody get a f*ck*ng good night sleep?" He looked from the two brothers to the still crying girl. Upon seeing the blood, he smirked evilly and laid his hands on Naruto's and Ryouta's shoulder.

"Have fun giving the flower and bee talk to the girl. I am going back in bed."

But before he could two strong hands grabbed hold of his shirt, the two overwhelmed humans looked at each other, ignoring the sobbing girl and tried to find any arguments to get out of… that.

"I am an orphan without parents who could explain it to me." Said Naruto imaginary slapping himself as Natsuki cried even louder.

"And you're speaking with a guy who grew up with a sadistic father and five brothers who do not even know how to read. The first girl I ever met was my grandma… and I hate relationships."

Both looked to Kyuubi thinking about giving him the job and just disappear for a week. Neither of them had thought of… well… that as they took her in. The years just went by and… they kind of forgot that whole 'every month thing'.

"You want me to do it? You know, I won't stop until everything is said… at least not till the orgas-"

Before he could finish his sentence two hands covered his mouth and Akaimé as well as Midori Mimi were threateningly close to his throat. Two fake smiles looked at him. With unsaid words flooding their whole gestures.

The message was clear.

"Nii-san?" Natsuki's voice brought them back into her room and reminded her of her… well… problem. She still was terrified. Who wouldn't be? There she woke up and saw all that blood coming out of her. Did she hurt herself in sleep? Or did she have any sickness making her bleed until she died?

The last time she saw blood, they were attacked by two weird people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Afterwards her Naruto-nii was unconscious for a week, Ryouta-nii for three. Shinobu-ji had to take care of them and he yelled all the time being in the worst mood ever.

"Well… you see Natsuki-chan… there is nothing wrong with you… I think." Naruto said putting Akaimé down.

"You *sob* think?" She still had tears running down her face, but less than before.

"Yeah… This is pretty much normal." That was one of the worst answers he could have given. Before Naruto could even notice his mistake, she started to cry again- full force.

"But if it's normal *sob* how come you *sob* don't bleed down there."

All three males looked at each other Kyuubi having a smirk under the hands, Ryouta having a dull expression coloring his face, and Naruto being the stunned one. What should they do? They were all guys and… well… they couldn't ask any of the girls in this village to come over and explain Natsuki her… condition. They lived in the village from time and again without anybody noticing them and they didn't want to be noticed.

"Well, do you have trouble with leaving earlier this year for visiting your dad?" Ryouta finally asked Naruto.

Konoha, Street to the hospital, today

Shizune was on her way to the hospital caring a bunch of papers in her arms. They still needed to be signed by some medic-nin.

She just finished her little talk with Tsunade. She couldn't believe it! Naruto was here every year in Konoha? He came in the evening of the 24th of January and left two days later… annually. Why did Tsunade never tell her? Why was it that he came always the same time? And why did nobody know?

Or more importantly- why did he want nobody to know?

The more she thought about it, the more confused she got. Something was off. Something told her, that this time was very precious to him, but she couldn't remember.

Suddenly somebody grabbed her kimono. She stopped and looked down.

There was a little girl, probably ten or eleven years old. She frightened hold onto her kimono with the other hand holding a little fox. She had red cheeks, like she cried the whole day, giving them the same color as her hair. Her hazel eyes looked her over, like a student… or a patient?

"Hey there," Shizune said, puzzled. It was not every day that a little girl stopped her on her way to work. "Did you lose your parents?"

She eagerly shook her head "No. They're are gone already."

"Gone?" Shizune blinked in confusion.

"That's what nii-san said. And he said I should ask you about…" Her voice grew silent, like she was afraid of her, the little fox just looked up and seemed to… smile? Shizune imaginary slapped herself- foxes didn't smile!

"What are you supposed to ask me?" She asked kneeing down to the girl.

"Why do I bleed?"

Shizune was stunned. She could hear some kids playing in the distance, but other than that everything was silent. Well, yeah. She was medic-nin, but the little girl couldn't know that, could she? And here she was asking a stranger about her period. Shizune tried to detect a genjutsu, but there was none. Was this a prank?

"Well, do you know?"

She watched the little girl in front of her. Shizune was a medic-nin, so she should get the job done.

"Yes… But that's a very private topic for women… Do you want to sit down with me on one of the park benches?" Shizune asked her and after some moments of thinking the little girl just nodded, while the fox just closed his eyes to catch some sleep.

Konoha, Roofs near the hospital

"I told you, it will work. And it's the perfect revenge for that fox," Ryouta said while watching the scene down on the street.

"You know, he can hear you." Naruto just replied as he watched the Hokage Monument. All the time looking emotionless to any passing shinobi, who just saw some other shinobi. Every time they came to Konoha, Naruto, Ryouta, and Kyuubi used someDemon Art: Henge no Jutsu to cover their moves. While Kyuubi mostly walked through the village as a little fox, Naruto and Ryouta used appearances of shinobi who were not in the village at the time.

Since Akatsuki discovered that Naruto was traveling with some other people, they used these kind of jutsus to hide. Natsuki was still training the Demon Arts so they decided to just 'babysit' her, till she got it done perfectly.

As for now Ryouta had the appearance of a jonin named Genma, while Naruto used Asuma's. Somebody could still discover their Henge if they didn't act like the person, but that was better than trying to hide their powers and fail… again.

"He wouldn't do anything against it now… would he?" Ryouta turned to see Naruto blowing fake smoke in the air. He played his act perfectly. Everything he needed to imitate a person was some of their chakra and their name. If anybody then spoke with him, he just went along with it.

Ryouta had more trouble with that. He didn't really like talkative people. He couldn't take it long and would look for an excuse to just leave… most of the time saying the wrong thing and giving his identity away.

"Wanna go and grab something to eat?" Naruto just asked as he saw a cloud in the shape of a ramen bowl fly by.

"Sure."

With that he left his cover and went to Naruto just to stop moving without willing to. Shocked he looked down to see… something reaching into his shadow? The same was for Naruto.

"Kagemane no Jutsu success." Said a voice behind him. Ryouta tried to turn around, but couldn't. Kagemane no Jutsu? That was a jutsu from the Nara Clan, wasn't it?

"Hi Shikamaru. How are things going?" Naruto replied in a happy, but serious voice.

"Stop that act. Whoever you two are, you are not Asuma-sensei or Genma." The now exposed Shikamaru stated icy. He seemed to be deadly sure, why else would he have caught them in that jutsu of his?

"How do you know?" Naruto just asked, like they would talk about the weather. Only Ryouta noticed the little surprise in his voice.

"Asuma-sensei died three and a half weeks ago in the Hokage-tower. Genma was at his funeral as well. So whoever you are, you cannot be them."

"I see." Narutos said before canceling Shikamaru's jutsu by sending him back with his wind-chakra. The (now) jonin was send back, flying right into one of the water tanks at the hospital, causing several civilians to look up to the roofs and get hit by the 'rain'.

"That was a little too much I think." He scratched his cheek, while watching the unconscious Shikamaru.

"We should leave, before we get haunted down by some ANBU. And you should probably change that appearance of yours." Ryouta stated with one of his rare smirks.

"Sure." A cloud of smoke appeared and as it left, it revealed another shinobi Konoha's. "So, as for now I am Tekuno Kanden. Nice to meet you."

Ryouta just shook his head.


End file.
